


[J軒]Heaven

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J軒]Heaven

They say all good boys go to heaven,  
But bad boys bring heaven to you.  
<Heaven>——Julia Michaels

狐狸天生淫靡，再單純的小狐狸也需是吸人類的精氣來維生。陳廷軒剛跟師父道別就化成人形來到人間，就是一副可愛的娃娃臉，身形也小小的，但當你仔細一看，會發現這孩子眼帶媚色，繼而勾人魂魄。

小狐狸精穿著過大的襯衫跟小短褲走在街上，來到人類世界對所有事物都很好奇，就像現在他眼前笑得一臉燦爛的紅髮帥哥。

「小孩 你迷路了？」

陳廷軒心想自己都幾千歲了，就氣噗噗地說：「我都快做你太太太太太太太爺了 你才是小孩 你全家都小孩」

「我家有沒有小孩 就要看你跟不跟我生了」

「你這人怎麼聽不懂本狐說什麼？不想跟你說了 師父說我日落前要回去」

「那你去哪 為人為到底 我帶你去」

「本狐要去找人交配」

Jack先是一怔，再面露邪笑，反正他剛好悶得慌，捏了捏對方紅潤的小臉。

「那你看我行不行」

陳廷軒仔細打量眼前的帥哥，一雙桃花眼比他還勾人，皮衣底下的健碩身材直直地點起陳廷軒的慾火，視線在往下就是褲子內隱藏的巨物。

陳廷軒不自覺地吞了吞口水，頓感自已的下身有些燥熱難安，狐狸生性淫，後穴也自動滲出絲絲春水。小狐狸的發情期來得十分突然，濕透的下身讓他耐不住軟了腿，站不住腳地往對方身上一倒。

裝純情又投懷送抱的小妖精。

「我有點熱...」

Jack接過陳廷軒滾燙的身體，眼看這小妖精的褲子都快要溢出水了，想著自己今天就大發慈悲做件好事吧。

Jack扶著軟軟的陳廷軒來他前僱主的別墅，三兩下就溜進了睡房，「小朋友 我來玩點刺激的吧」

陳廷軒腦子內一片混亂，糊裡糊塗地點點頭。

房間內有個衣櫃勉強可以塞進兩個人，何況陳廷軒小小一隻，又軟軟的。

關上櫃門後，陳廷軒被突然的漆黑嚇到了，緊緊地抓著Jack的胸口，小臉呼出的熱氣蔓延在Jack的頸項。

待視線恢復後，他看清了自己在一個窄小的空間裡。

「你這壞人 把我帶到這幹嘛」

「我沒說過我是好人」

陳廷軒露出了狐狸那邪魅誘人的姿態，咬著對方的耳垂輕輕舔弄著，發出點點讓人生邪念的水聲。

「師父說好人會上天堂的 你一定上不了 但可以操到我上天堂嗎」

Jack咬住了喋喋不休的小嘴，小狐狸被咬痛了委屈地看著眼前人。

「這麼嬌貴 等下會更痛 要不算了」

Jack假裝要推開櫃門，陳廷軒就死命抱著Jack，到底還是天性，狐狸還是很懂引人上釣。

他咬著嬌媚的下唇，慢慢解開自己的襯衫鈕扣，襯衫要脫不脫的，露出因為發情而泛著紅暈的胴體，褲子褪下後，青澀的莖身早已挺立，小妖精故意擺成M字腿，後穴還不斷冒出淫水，一張一合，期待著什麼狠狠插進去。

看見如此活春宮，Jack的下身火速升溫。

陳廷軒發出奶奶的聲音，用被襯衫遮住的半隻小手戳了戳Jack的下身。

「哥哥 不是要跟我交配嗎」

靠北！

Jack的忍耐力被眼前的小妖精磨光了，欺身壓上了柔軟的身體，開始啃咬著那張小嘴，小妖精雖然沒有任何吻技可言，但不安分地小舌拼命往外鑽，Jack就含住了拼命品嚐。

陳廷軒開始不滿只有接吻，手伸到對方的褲子裡抓住那半勃起的陽物，發現自己的手根本握不住對方的尺寸後，就笑得更淫魅了。

「哥哥的好大...要插進軒軒這裡哦...」

陳廷軒用嘴拉開對方的褲鏈，再一口含住了對方的碩大，舌頭故意在龜頭上打轉，用力吮吸著對方深色的性器，似乎真的要吸出什麼一樣。

「哥哥的好吃...給軒軒吃吧...」

Jack被口交得忍不住低喘，抽出了性器後，直接把兩條纖細的長腿架上肩膀，對準水汪汪的小穴就一個挺身進入了。

「啊啊...好棒...哥哥...」

「再深點....深點...」

進出這正在發情的小狐狸，交合處雖溢出不少淫水但還是讓陳廷軒有些難受，畢竟太大了，似乎要一下捅穿腸道。穴內的肉粒緊緊吸著Jack的性器，緊得幾乎動彈不得。

「寶貝這麼緊 好難操 放鬆點」說著還一下打在圓潤的屁股上，讓陳廷軒咬緊了下唇盡量放鬆。

但對方就是不動，陳廷軒不滿地又想收縮小穴。緊閉的空氣洋溢那股狐狸的騷勁，但這張臉卻天真得還讓人更硬了幾分。

「快點動...哥哥...裡面好癢...」

「哥哥不動...軒軒就要夾斷你了...」

面對這可愛的威脅，Jack敗下陣來用力地進出著後穴，每一次進入都比上一次要來得更猛烈，兩顆重重的囊蛋開始不停拍打著圓潤的屁股發出陣陣色情去聲響。

性事的激烈讓整個衣櫃晃動起來，櫃內摻雜著呻叫聲，櫃外就發出吱吱的聲響，快要散架了。

「哥哥...再快點...那裡...那裡...」

Jack找到陳廷軒體內小小的敏感點，每狠狠頂撞一下就發出更要命的呻吟，動作開始不斷加快地往那一點上頂撞，陳廷軒受不了這般對待，叫聲似乎要穿透衣櫃般。

突然陳廷軒不適地扭了扭身體。頭上冒出一對毛茸茸的小耳朵，後穴上方也出現了一條蓬鬆的狐狸尾巴。Jack身下的速度絲毫不減，反而被突然收縮的小穴夾得快繳械投降。

Jack咬了咬陳廷軒的狐狸耳朵，全身就會輕輕地顫慄，像極了受驚的小狐狸。

「不要弄耳朵...專心點...」

「不弄耳朵 弄尾巴好了」

Jack捏著那敏感的尾巴，每進入一次就扯扯那楚楚可憐的尾巴，陳廷軒染上哭腔地求饒，狠狠地吮吸Jack的乳頭當成報復。

「要到了...哥哥...」

Jack用力一頂，尾巴也被扯出幾條毛，陳廷軒就交待一次噴在Jack的腹肌上。

Jack用手指沾了沾白濁放入陳廷軒的口中，「自己的東西好吃嗎？」

小妖精色情地舔了舔Jack的手指，「哥哥更好吃...快射給我...」

「想幫哥哥...生小狐狸....啊啊...」

突然衣櫃外傳出人聲，應該是別墅主人回來。

陳廷軒立即掩著自己的嘴巴，臉紅透地捶著Jack的胸口，「混蛋！」

Jack乘機吻住粉嫩的嘴唇，吞進了他一切的呻吟。性器依然瘋狂抽插著，陳廷軒爽得迎來了第二次高潮。Jack也低喘一聲在陳廷軒催情的小穴內釋放了。

外面的聲響也停止了。

陳廷軒才安心地開口說話，「剛才好險 嚇得我都沒好好吃哥哥的東西」

「你這小孩怎麼就蕩成這樣呢」

「我還能更蕩 狐狸愈吸陽氣 精神更好 小心我榨乾你」

「那你師父沒告訴你 不能跟狼扯上關係嗎」

「蛤？」

「因為狼會強上未發情的小狐狸」

陳廷軒這才想起原來不是自己突然發情，是聞到這大尾巴狼的味道。

「軒軒進了發情期 狼哥哥要負責哦」

體內的性器再次變大，還被緊緊鎖住，直直頂在敏感的軟肉上，甜膩的叫聲又響起了，新一輪的交配運動開始了。

P.s. 公狼會強上未充分發情的母狼 強上狐狸是我亂講 但世界無奇不有(?)


End file.
